


Disconsolate

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is on tour, Brendon has been isolating himself from the others, because he's upset with his marriage and Dallon wants him to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconsolate

**Author's Note:**

> You should start the sad music now ;)

It was the third week of the tour that had just been brought to an end. The band had just finished another show, and they were all exhausted.

They were all walking back to the dressing rooms, as they aimlessly rambled on about the show, and other things. Brendon was behind them all as he was the last, that decided to step off stage and follow suit.

He watched them all remebering how it was 10 years ago, he never could have seen himself where he was now. He also did not see the band falling apart one by one, it seemed to be alright now. But it felt like it was barely sticking together, because after the tour they are all going back to their homes.

So to Brendon there was almost no point in enjoying the moment, when in the next it would just all shatter and be gone. As he went to his dressing room to change, he saw his phone buzzing with notifications. From fans, friends and family, as he was going through them he saw that he had a new text from his wife Sarah.

It felt odd to call Sarah his wife, don't get him wrong he was happy. But their honeymoon phase was long gone, now they just talk about anything as if they've ran out of, interesting things to talk about.

Although most of social media saw them as such a cute couple, and how they've made it so far. It wasn't like that, they were now just another married couple, the spark that was there was gone. They had also been going through some problems, in front of the cameras and spotlight Sarah was attached to Brendon, like she was holding on to dear life.

Yet when it was just them, they were so distanced. Brendon had been trying to make things work between them but, it just wasn't working.

Whenever he looked at Dallon and Breezy, he saw the happiest people alive. They've been married for 10 years, they have two beautiful kids, they all love each other to death, Dallon's family especially Breezy had alway been supportive of him.

Dallon was always going never stopping, first he was in his band The Brobecks. His band meant everything to him, every record label that offered would only offer him a solo career. He turned multiple down, all of them because he said that if his whole band wasn't in, than neither was he.

It is kind of inspiring his whole story, he started off with his band in High School, but than after they were done he went solo. A label obviously got him, since many wanted him solo to began with, and than when he decided he wanted to be in a band he auditioned for Panic!

Just that happened throughout the years, the prime of his life. Breezy always staying by his side, never once doubting him. She showed her support all the time, even on social media. When they tweeted at each other, they were always getting comments like 'you guys are goals!' 'you guys are so cute!' 'please adopt me.'

They were just the sweetheart couple, and Brendon admired that about them. After so long Dallon adored his wife, like she did him.

Sarah and him, we're past that. Sarah before him was already trying to get into Hollywood, and had many turn downs. At first that was one thing they related over, but other than that they has just enjoyed each others company. He married her, and had gotten many wonderful, heartfelt comments, but now...nothing. One thought in the back of his mind, was that she married him from fame. He didn't like thinking that so he shoved it back more.

Whenever Brendon saw her it was just on dates, and he would just talk to her whenever she wanted to on the phone. Whenever she would watch them, she would sometimes even just be on her phone playing games, texting and other things as such.

As with Dallon and Breezy, whenever she watched them play. She treated them like she was another fan, and she was always congratulating Dallon and admiring him for his work.

Sarah did none of that, she would take a few videos and than put it on social media. Other than that nothing, he was in a odd state. He felt a bit depressed and didn't want to be, he's at the peak of his career. He's on tour, and everyone's happy, except him. He's been trying not to show it, but from the looks of it. During the whole tour he's been to himself and disconnected from the others besides Sarah.

It made his stomach hurt, as he changed out of his clothes he tried to figure things out. What he wanted, he was married, famous, had money, some dogs. He didn't know what he could want to make him happy, he just wasn't happy with his marriage and that upset him.

As he was stuck thinking all his thoughts stopped as he heard, a knock at the door. He looked down at himself seeing that he was dressed and decided, it was fine for whoever to come in. "Can I come in?" The voice spoke up.

It was Dallon.

"Yeah, go ahead!" He replied throwing his clothes to the side, he's been wearing the same thing through the whole tour. There's been so many jokes about his choice in the outfit, that made even him laugh.

He heard his door open, revealing the latter wearing a plain black shirt and dark jeans. "Come on, we're all going out to eat want to come?" He stood a but awkwardly at the door, which was found cute. Brendon adored when Dallon did small unintentional cute things.

Brendon looked at the older one and agreed, shoving his phone in his pocket. Dallon and him walked through the hall, going to eat. "Where are the others?" Brendon asked, peaking around the doors to the band mates empty rooms.

"They went ahead and started walking, my job was just to get you." He laughed pulling out his phone, as he felt and heard buzzing.

Brendon laughed a bit. "What if I had said no?" The latter looked down at him, and gave a small smile. There was something off about it, it was like a pity smile.

"I would have brought you anyway, your so quiet now...are you okay?" Dallon asked worry in his voice, he knew that Brendon wasn't alright. But he didn't want to just go off trying to fix all of the younger ones problems, he wanted to talk to him, have him speak from his side.

Brendon sighed. "I'm alright...just, how are you and Breezy so happy?" He asked, he didn't like feeling so down. Whenever he looked at Dallon he saw the happiest man in the world, he was so great full for everything he had. Brendon admired that about him, he wanted to be just like that, wanted to be with someone just like Dallon.

"...Breezy and I, we're just. I don't know, we just tell each other everything. I'm always open with her, and she is with me. We've just been through so much, her being a cancer survivor me dealing with record labels, our kids. I just feel like the longer her and I are together, the closer we get." Dallon attempted to explain, he couldn't quiet explain how or why but, the love Breezy and him felt when they were together when they started dating. Is still what they feel as husband and wife, with their kids after all the years.

Brendon heavily sighed laughing a bit. "You're amazing, you know? You don't get enough credit." He admitted.

Dallon was surprised a bit but smiled, putting his hand on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon felt warm inside, again. "You are two man, just talk to us. Everyone's here for you, no one likes seeing you unhappy."

Dallon smiled, blue meeting brown as he gave Brendon a hug. Comforting the younger one, in his time of need. Brendon took a deep breath as Dallon, held him he tried to hold back the few tears. But failed, he shook as he began to cry.

Before he knew it Dallon had already noticed, and rubbed the younger ones back. Nuzzling his nose in Brendon's hair, as he tried to calm him down with soothing words. "It'll be okay.. Brendon things will get better-"

"My marriage is a disaster! My wife barely cares about me- all she wants is the fame, she doesn't really care about me-!" He broke out into sobs, on the older ones shirt, warm tears getting Dallon's shirt wet.

"I'm sorry Brendon, it is going to get worst...it always does. But trust me after that, it can only get better from that point on." He messed with Brendon's hair, as Brendon let Dallon's words sink in. He was filled with such a mix of emotions. Sadness and confusion, from Sarah. Comfort and love, from Dallon.

Brendon pulled away from Dallon, looking up his face pink and wet. Dallon gave him a soft, sympathetic look. "No matter what, if you guys decide that you want to call it quits, if you do or she does. Or even if you guys really want to try and make it work, I'm always here for you." He fixed Brendon's hair, and from his side view Brendon could see Dallon's wedding ring.

He never takes it off, he sniffled.

"Now come on." He took his wrist, not his hand, as he dragged Brendon as he began running down the hall. "The guys are going to order and eat without us!"

Brendon started laughing a bit, as he started to jog next to Dallon, who was still holding his wrist. He could always rely on Dallon, from the time they had met. They had connected, Brendon guesses Dallon had that effect on people.

"Thank you, I love you man."

He loved him, he really did. Even if he could never truly be his, he would always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> For real guys Sarah and Brendon does not feel real, there is nothing there anymore. Breezy and Dallon have been together for a decade and are still the cutest things ever. But for real Brendon seems upset on this tour, and he's so separated from the others.


End file.
